This invention relates to an angle drive transmission unit particularly for agricultural machinery.
As is known in agricultural machines, and especially shrub clearing and the like machines, right-angle drives have been used which comprise essentially an input shaft with a substantially perpendicular axis to the output shaft whereto a tool or the like is fitted.
Conventional drives generally include a cast outer housing wherein seats are machined for the two right-angle drive shaft's bearings.
A part of the bearing's housing is instead machined in the closure cover of the box-type housing, which involves mechanical complexity and relatively long assembly time because the covers are fastened to the box-type housing by means of screws.
In another prior implementation, forming the subject of the prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/640,647, now abandoned, by this same Applicant, there is provided a drive assembly configured to have all the bearing seats formed in the inner walls of the box-like housing, thereby the closure cover merely serves to prevent oil from leaking out.
That implementation, while being satisfactory on the whole, has, however, the limitation that it disallows preassembling of the gears to the shafts, because the gears must be keyed or otherwise secured to the shafts after the shafts have been introduced into the box-type housing.